Rain Silves
General-Queen Rain Silves, also known as the Supreme General, and The Mad Queen of the Sergals, was a brutal and vicious Sergal female who served as Supreme General of the Sergal Empire, and shortly afterwards forcibly claimed the role of Queen for a short while, taking on the title of General-Queen, from approximately 5E 2141 to 2155 CE. She was a definitive character in the history and development of the sergal race and also played a key role in forming the Velous nations of Earth into what they are today. Rain was born into the Sergal Royal Family, as the Princess, along with her brother, Normedus, who later in history became King of the Sergals. Rain was a fierce, cunning, and incredibly talented warrior, and was just as skilled with her tongue as she was with her famous dual-bladed glaive. However, she suffered from what her kind believed was madness (it was later found she had schizoaffective disorder), and as a result her behavior was erratic at the best of times. Regardless she was a brilliant tactician, a fierce leader, and a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, becoming the Supreme General of the Sergal military at a young age. Still after this, it was not enough for Rain, she took her Vanguard and marched on the Argopotamian capital of Elohim, and using the threat of force, deposed her own Father from the Throne, and became Queen. After becoming the sole monarch of the Sergals, Rain consolidated power by having her Vanguard "convince" the Imperial Council to disband, which left the Queen as the only power-holder in the land. Under her direction, the Sergal Empire launched massive campaigns across all of Velous - invading Berona, Oberheim, Aldmeris, and even Orsinium. Rain had a vision of a "New Argos", an Empire spanning across the face of the planet under Sergal control. Under their General-Queen's guidance, the Sergals enslaved the native peoples of the lands they conquered and held these regions in an iron grip. It wasn't until years later that Rain was challenged by her own brother, Normedus, and her regime was taken on by his followers and rebel Sergals. After a civil conflict torched the city of Elohim, Normedus was able to depose Rain and have her imprisoned. With the vacuum of power left behind in the wake of the shattering blow to the Empire, Ork forces in Sergal-controlled Orsinium rose up in a bloody effort that drove their oppressors off, and paved the way for the Ork and Sergal War. History Early Life Raineia Silves was born to the Royal Family of Argos, of House Silves around the year 2120. Immediately after emerging from her mother's womb, her parents noted that Raineia was born with golden eyes. According to Sergal legends, this meant that she was blessed by the dragon god Ankosh, and meant to accomplish great things in her lifetime. The young princess was raised from infancy to be a dignified and elegant future ruler of the Kingdom. Her parents loved her very much and did all they could to put Rain on the right path to leadership of Argos. None of this though, would be able to have changed the plague infesting the young princess' mind. Since her youth, Rain was a black sheep amongst her family. She often talked and behaved in uncouth or extreme ways, and many could see in her golden eyes, the seat of a dark soul indeed. Rumors circulated that she was born with mind sickness, or madness. The Silves Royal Family silenced these rumors quickly. Rain never desired to rule from a throne, but rather to make her mark on the world through action. Though noble on paper, she was also a ruthless and brutal girl, and she had a nasty tendency to brutalize other people for no reason, other than to dominate and to inflict pain on others. In fact, one particular tale tells of Rain murdering one of the royal manor servants with a butter knife, simply because they mixed up her dessert with her brother's. This earned her serious trouble with not only her family but with the law. Following this, Rain faced either recompense or an immediate prison sentence. In order to keep his daughter from rotting in a cell, the King signed his daughter up for military service so that she might pay her debts to the realm on the battlefield. This act bothered young Rain. Though she longed to prove her strength and skill in combat, she began to resent her father and her family for not rising to her defense and clearing her charges. She slowly began to hate them. Still, she decided to bide her time for now, and she was shipped off to the Argos military academy to become prepared for war. A Start With the Military The Sergal nations are almost always in a state of war on several fronts. Argos has long repelled invasions of Orkish war parties from the west, and the vile Naga snake-men from the east. As such, there was never a shortage of conflict to partake in. Rain started in the military at a young age, exiting the academy and entering the battlefield as infantry by the age of 14. Many of her comrades laughed at her and greatly doubted her abilities, given her age and inexperience. However, it soon became apparent that she was born to fight. Even after a few short tours of duty across several territories of Velous, she became known as a fierce swordsman, a brutal fighter, and also a leader. Rain made a distinct name for herself as a wicked combatant and a ruthless foe during a military operation to the Sergal island colony of Arthol. The colony had been ransacked by Orks and had been nearly burnt to the ground, with the Sergal death toll being almost total. As Rain and her warriors landed on Arthol and they witnessed the carnage that had taken place, something awoke inside of her. It was not pity for the fallen, no, Rain had no pity to spare. Nor was it disgust, for Rain's golden eyes did not even twitch at the sight of blood and gore. Instead, all Rain felt was challenged. The Orks thought they were better than her, better than her people. Rain made a vow then and there, that she would prove her own strength to the whole world if need be - she would ensure that her name and the name of the Sergals was always spoken with fear. It was not long before the Orks ambushed Rain and her contingent of warriors. Rain brandished her dual-glaive as the battle was joined, and with her blade prepared, and a toothy smile upon her face, golden eyes full of joy, she struck against the screaming, drooling greenskins. She moved with deadly grace, like a cutting wind, like a flowing river of death. Rain carved through the brutish marauders like butter, their fetid blood staining her armor and coating her blade. Even as her fellow soldiers recoiled again and again from attack after attack by the Orks, Rain never faltered, never gave an inch of ground. Each Ork that ran to her axe raised and roaring was cut down brutally but swiftly, heads were lopped off, torsos cleaved in twain - all the while Rain's ecstatic toothy grin never left her face, her bright eyes never losing their luster. It got so bad for the Orks that some of them even turned tail and ran, whether out of fear or to regroup, none can be certain. However, it's certain that they ran from her - fast. Her soldiers had never seen such a thing, Orks running away from a fight. It seemed they finally met their match - a warrior who enjoyed killing as much as they did, except she did it better. That afternoon, Rain organized a strike upon the Ork encampment, which she triangulated based on the retreat patterns of the Orks. It all seemed so natural to her, the strategy behind the war, the battle itself - as if she was made for it. When it came time for the final attack to liberate Arthol, Rain led the charge into the encampment as under her leadership, Ork after Ork met their bloody end at the tip of Argopotamian steel. As the camp was thrown into flame and disarray, Rain exercised her self-granted right to battle their warboss head on. Once she carved a path through the camp, she found the warboss himself, who was infuriated that he had been bested thus far by a Sergal, especially a female one. The warboss charged with the fury of a hundred Orks, and Rain just smiled wickedly at his blustering, almost entertained. The warboss swung his greatsword hard in what would have been a deadly blow, an attempt to carve her in two. Rain however easily ducked, and ran her dual-glaive across the warboss' stomach, gutting him in one fell slice. The warboss screamed as his entrails plopped onto the dirt. And Rain cocked her head to the side, curious as she examined the dying brute. She simply smiled as she watched him scream, then she swiftly, gracefully sliced her blade across his neck, deeply. His head rolled off his shoulders, ending the screaming. This act would have elicited cheers from her soldiers, but they stopped cold when they saw what she did next. Rain approached the headless body of the Ork and began drinking the fresh blood pouring from his severed neck, almost hungrily. When she finished, she dipped her clawed fingers into the lake of blood beneath the warboss' broken body, and bringing her fingers up to her face, ran a trail of blood beneath each of her eyes, as warpaint. Some of the soldiers then claim they heard her mutter, "Thank you." The Supreme General ... Personality and Equipment